Kamen Rider Genm-Rider of Symphony
by namikazeminato17
Summary: This is about a boy whose name is Katsuhiro Tsurugi get his package from Amazon and tries on the Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats but got send to a different dimension. How will he get back home or will he stay at that dimension? SEE YOU NEXT GAME! OcXHarem probably...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There everyone this is namikazeminato17 and this will be my very first story for you all readers to read and enjoy and just so you all know the only kamen rider character appear will be Dan Kuroto, Asuna Karino AKA Poppy Pipopapo and all the Bugster aside from Parad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any character in the story aside from my oc as they were their creator character respectively from their own show.  
**

* * *

(Dream sequence)

" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Tsurugi-kun but I can't go out with you." Said the girl in tear.

"Why Misaki, why not?" Said the boy in shock." Because I-I-I'm seeing someone else right now but we still can be friends right?" Said the girl looking remorseful. " O-Okay w-well g-g-good l-l-luck th-then Misaki h-hope you h-have a g-good day." Said the boy shocking and left the area without looking at her while thinking" Why Misaki why?"

(End of the dream sequence)

(Tsurugi POV)

"Again with that memory?" As I wake up from that memories that broke my heart.

"Why did I start remembering that again?" As I sigh at that memory again. Anyway I introduce my self my name is Tsurugi, Katsuhiro Tsurugi and I'm 19 year old this year in Shinjuku. As I sit up from my bed and look around my bedroom and l stand up go to the mirror looking at a Kira Yamato lookalike only with black hair and sky blue eyes and sigh at myself and think"Why do I look like Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed." As you can tell I'm a big Gundam fan and Kamen Rider fan but ever since i got rejected by my childhood friend Ogawa Misaki, i somehow lost interest in anymore of my hobby but i started to move forward and try to forget about that and move on. With that being said I to my bathroom and takes a shower and change into my Grey open suit, White T-Shirt and Blue jean with black shoes as that makes me look a bit like Dan Kuroto from Kamen Rider Ex Aid and ironically enough my name is almost the same as Kamishiro Tsurugi from Kamen Rider Kabuto. Anyway I went to my living room and when I mean by my living room I mean that I live at a apartment on my own as I lost parent when I was 9 year old. After reaching to my living room, I start making breakfast for myself and sit at the living room to eat. When I finish my breakfast and wash up the plates, I heard the door ring bell and was excited about that as I had order from Amazon a few weeks ago for my Gamer Driver and a couple of Gashat that came with the packaging and it only cost for $100 for all and I was like "Damn, now that was a pretty good deal. " as usually the Gamer Driver is expensive as hell but somehow I got it for cheap along with a couple of Gashat and those Gashats are Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Shakariki Sports and finally Proto Mighty Action X Origin. Yes im not kidding even include Proto Mighty Action X Origin and that usually is very expensive but again I got a pretty good deal.

(3rd POV)

Tsurugi walks towards the door and open only to see a package that was open. "Who in the world open my package! " as Tsurugi is piss at the person opening his package. Tsurugi takes the packages and go back to the living room and take out the Gamer Driver and the Gashat from the package. " At least the idiot didn't took any of the Gashats or even the Gamer Driver. " Tsurugi smile at that and puts on the Gamer Driver and took the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat to try, so Tsurugi press the button

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X**_

As Tsurugi was about to say the magic word "Henshi... AHHHH! " he scream all of the sudden and grab his head. " Wha... What's h-happening to m-me? "As Tsurugi was saying, pixel particle starts to appear from all the Gashats surrounding Tsurugi and goes into to Tsurugi and knocking Tsurugi out of conscious making Tsurugi's body disappear from his apartment to a different dimension.

(In the forest)

"Ouch... My head. " as Tsurugi woke up from the pain on his head. " Where am i, how am I here at a park? " Tsurugi was confused. Tsurugi stands up saw his Gamer Driver and the Gashat sitting in front of him and picks up and noticed that the Gamer Driver and the Gashat is much more heavy and feel more metal then plastic" Weird, why is the Gamer Driver or even the Gashats are heavy. I don't remember being that heavy." So Tsurugi picks up his stuff and walk out of the forest. Tsurugi walks to the street and noticed that the building looks different and say " What in the world? Why does the building look so different then I remember, or even know this place? " the shockingly Tsurugi said. Tsurugi then walk into a cafe and sits as he watch a news that was board casting" and we're bringing you back to the creatures Nose that terrorise the city for the past 13 years. " "Noise? " Tsurugi muttered. As Tsurugi watches the news, all of the sudden there was a lot of screaming and explosion around the area and Tsurugi went out of the cafe to see whats going on only to see the creature Noise that he see on the news" so that's the creature Noise. " Tsurugi said. Tsurugi then saw the Noise surrounding a little girl and wants to help the little girl so Tsurugi went for the kick on the Noise noticing that he didn't get disintegrated and say" Weird, shouldn't I supposed to be disintegrated by this Noise? " Tsurugi shrugged and focus on the Noise and suddenly remembered his Gamer Driver and the Gashat heavier that got Tsurugi to think of an idea" what if the Gamer Driver and the Rider Gashat work... Well gonna give it a try then." as Tsurugi puts on the Gamer Driver and the Gamer Driver wrap around Tsurugi" Ok it did work! " said the excited Tsurugi. So Tsurugi press the Gashat button.

 _ **MIGHTY ACTION X**_

As the sound announced, there's some dark purple energy generates around the area before turning back to normal and title of the game Proto Mighty Action X appear behind Tsurugi with some pixel of bricks and Tsurugi says " Strange... i feel... kinda different. it's feel like something inside me have switch. Yeah it feels right." Tsurugi then has a sadistic smile and say to the little girl "Stay here." without looking at her and say " Henshin!" then Tsurugi inserted the Gashat into the Driver.

 ** _GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!_**

A series of different character images float around Tsurugi. So Tsurugi touch the purple character on his right and the image become bigger and Tsurugi's body is surrounded with light. As the light disappears, Tsurugi was changed into a familiar super deformed form. Tsurugi's whole body becomes chubby and covered by white armor with black gamepad like breastplate with dark purple screen. Tsurugi look at a nearby window that is still intact, also have Tsurugi's head in a big neckless head with a goggle that screams awesome with a badass red eyes and the upper part of the head is shape into some kind of an anime hair. Tsurugi had become Kamen Rider Genm Level 1 but it wasn't enough so Tsurugi flick the lever and open it and say " Grade 2"

 _ **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

A hologram appeared in front of Tsurugi with an image of level 2 form. It slowly coming and passing towards Tsurugi before his whole body covered by dark purple light. Then, Tsurugi feel like his whole body had just cast off like the Riders from Kamen Rider Kabuto and Tsurugi turn around, revealing his level 2 from with a more human shape and his level 1 face on his back. Tsurugi wears a black tight suit with purple line and purple light armor. Tsurugi regain his gamepad like breastplate and his head now is more human like shape with goggle with the awesome red eyes and the upper part of his head is still the anime hairstyle with longer and extra spike. This is Kamen Rider Genm level 2 form. " Yes this is what i want!" Tsurugi said. Tsurugi point his left thumb to his left chest and say " I'll clear this game even with continue." to his right and his right hand is engulf with the light revealing the Gashacon Bugvisor in chainsaw mode. One of the Noise tries to pound on Tsurugi but he greet the Noise with his chainsaw and slice the Noise down. More of the Noise coming towards Tsurugi as he is walking forward like he was accepting them, Tsurugi punch the Noise on his left, kick the Noise on his right and slicing them all without any kind of mercy. It cannot be help as Tsurugi was laughing like Dan Kuroto in the middle of the fight as if he was satisfied as it was his first time that he can actually beat something without holding back. " Let's end this now!" Tsurugi said as he remove the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat from the Driver and put it on the Kimewaza slot and press the button on the side.

 _ **KIMEWAZA!**_

The purple energy came out from the Gamer Driver and running through Tsurugi's body into his Bugvisor, empowers the chainsaw with purple razor energy. Tsurugi push the A button on the Bugvisor followed by the Kimewaza button again.

 _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_

Once close enough, Tsurugi strike the Noise that is close to him and hit another one near him and repeat the process until the last Noise. Tsurugi knew that he had kill all the Noise in the area.

 ** _KASHIN NO IPPATSU!_**

(Tsurugi POV)

" Fiuh, what a battle..." I said. I turn around and see the little girl was gaping in awe at me." Close your mouth if you don't want files to fly in." The girl did what i told her to do but she continue to stare at me. " Err... is there something on my face?" " You were amazing!" " Am i?" i can't help but smile on her honest opinion." Thanks Kid!" " Who are you mister?" " Me? I'm Genm, Kamen Rider Genm." " Are you a superhero?" " Maybe maybe not. what do you think?" " I think you are a superhero, thanks for saving me!" " No problem kid, anyway why don't we get you to the police?" She nodded at me as answer. I close the lever on the Driver before taking out the Gashats reverting back to my normal form. The little girl grip one of my hands as we're walking together to the police... if i can find one after what just happen here. " Well... i guess this place isn't so bad after all." i thought before continue walking.

(Meanwhile, in another places)(3rd POV)

When Tsurugi was fighting against the Noise, he didn't realize there were another people watching him over. The first is some group of people in some kind of a secret base as their commander, Genjuro Kazanari and a woman named Ryoko Sakurai with the other member watching him in the footage. In the other hand, is a man in suit was watching Tsurugi's fight too. He's Dan Kuroto, CEO of GENM Corp. But unlike the previous set of people, he knows what Tsurugi uses to combat against the Noise and interested enough to him as he is thinking on what he will do later, " Now, shall we start the game?"

* * *

 _ **That's all for now. hope you all can read and review my story as this is my first time making a fanfiction story and i know i use some reference on some other people story as i was inspire from all those author so SEE YOU NEXT GAME.**_


	2. Annoucement

**Hi there sorry before i continue the story, i just to make an annoucement for the story as to be honest i'm not too sure if i want the story to go to the harem route or the love triangle story or even that of the normal kind of pairing so i want to make poll.**

 **Which one of this pairing you guys want?**

 **1\. OC x Tsubasa Kazanari**

 **2\. OC x Kanade Amou**

 **3\. OC x Tsubasa x Kanade**

 **4\. OC x Harem**

 **So which of these would you guys choose please comment to let me know and i'll let you guys next week as my schedule is one story per week due to school work so yeah.**

 **Also one more thing, which crossover should i do after i finish the Rider of Symphony story please let me know**

 **SEE YOU NEXT GAME!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi there this is namikazeminato17 and welcome to back my second chapter of the story, i was surprise on how of you wanted the OC x Harem route or the the OC x Tsubasa route of pairing. Very less with the other pairing but also you all suggest the pairing of my OC x Yukine and so i was thinking you know what i keep the poll until chapter 5 to finalized the pairing for you all to read.**

 **OC x Harem - 11 Vote**

 **OC x Tsubasa - 5 Vote**

 **OC x Kanade - 2 Vote**

 **OC x Tsubasa x Kanade - 1 Vote**

 **OC x Yukine - 1 Vote**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the character in the story aside from my oc as they were their creator character respectively from their own show.**

* * *

( in the street) ( 3rd POV)

It's a very cooling and busy night in the street with a lot of people, Tsurugi is walking down the street thinking on situation in hand as he is thinking about this world he had arrived a couple of days ago where he had learnt about a threat in this world where people are running in fear for the mysterious creature, the Noise. It wasn't just a regular disaster but lately it has been a big problem with the Noise, but this is not the only problem. Tsurugi had heard of a rumor flying around about an unknown disease when the patients showing a weird symptoms where monsters came out of the patient's body. Tsurugi then realize that Bugster virus exist in this world, but sadly the government of this world is dealing with the Noise threat rather than the unknown disease. Then before Tsurugi think of something else, all of the sudden " KYAAAA!"

( Tsurugi's POV)

As i was thinking of what should i do next, i heard of a woman cry and i rush to scene with my Gamer Driver on my waist and the Proto Mighty Action X in hand and speaking of Gashats i found out that two of my Gashats went missing like it dissappears out of nowhere but now's not time for that. " Ah... there you are." i said as i finally arrive that the scene in the alleyway. From my view hiding behind the wall, i saw a woman, probably around her 20's in a dress and pretty hot looking i must say is being attacked by some Bugster, " Hmm... weird? Where's the big guy?" as i recalled, when a Bugster attacks there's always the big boss different from the other Bugster but this time there's only the "orange chicken head" as i dubbed the Bugster that is attacking the lady " Hmm... probably hiding somewhere guess i'll have to lure the big guy out and end this." with that, i press the lever on the Gashat.

 _ **MIGHTY**_ _**AC** **TION** **X**_

" Henshin!" i shouted the magic word and insert the Gashat.

 _ **GASHAT! LET'S GAME! METCHA GAME! MUTCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?! I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_

I jump out and landed right in the middle of the lady and the orange chicken head Bugster. The lady seen to be shocked with my sudden appearance but pays no attention for the moment as my mind switch to battle mode and its target is the Bugster in front of me.

I charged towards the Bugster without saying a thing and one tries to take a swing at me with kitchen utensils as weapon of choice, but i evade it before i smash the Bugster in the face with my fist for a counterattack. The other one tries to do the same thing but again i evade with a jump kick on the face before jumping around the Bugster to confused them as the space of the place is cramped as hell that it gave me the advantage and gave me a strategic 3- dimension maneuver for attacking the Bugster. One by one, i have killed the Bugster that was attacking the beautiful lady. That's until the big boss shows up.

 **" So... i see you have defeated my minions."** said the Bugster with blue colored body and have a cloak and a top hat. it is Salty Bugster, the boss from Mighty Action X game, **"** **However! Your interference in our objective is over now! I'll make sure to gave you an game over!"**

So to answer him i gave the Bugster the slience stare and flicked the lever "Grade 2" i muttered.

 _ **GACHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTION X!**_

With the hologram appeared and flew past through me i turn my back around to face Salty Bugster in my level 2 form with the Gashacon Bugvisor on hand and say " I'll clear this game even with using continue." Needless to say i can tell that Salty Bugster is piss off.

 **" Ok... NOW I'M PISS YOU ASK FOR IT!"** he said before charging towards me with a punch. I evade it before landing few punches to him. Then, Salty tries to shock me with his electrical hand, but once again i evade it by jumping to the right and run towards him on his back before landed an elbow strike on Salty.

 **"GAAGH!"** Salty said in pain to the ground but before he got back up, i give him a taste of my Bugvisor in chainsaw mode to his back again and again and kick him to the wall. From all this ruckuses, i can tell that lots of people will come here soon if i don't finish Salty off so i decide to finish this off. I kick Salty to the wall again force him to get stuck in the wall. Not going to waste any time, i took the gashat from the Driver before i insert to the Kimewaza slot holder and press the button.

 ** _KIMEWAZA!_**

The purple energy charged into my right leg, i waste no time and press the button again.

 ** _MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!_**

Then i jump up to perform the signature Rider Kick on Salty deep into the wall and jump out from him.

 **" Damn you!"** he shouted before exploded. Before i walk out of the scene the lady took a picture of me before saying" Thank you whoever you are for saving my life." i just nodded at her before walking away. After walking away far enough, i take some deep breath before i end my transformation by closing the lever and took out the Gashat.

 _ **GASHUN...**_

" Fiuh... what a battle." i said. ' Though, i think soon the rumor will spread out.' i thought about it since for the past few days i have been helping people from either the Bugster or the Noise. Of course naturally people interested to know who i am so this isn't the first time people took a picture of me. There's one time i saved a high school girl from the Noise and she took my arm around her and take a selfie with me, forced. Because of that, rumor go fly around that about my existence are out of the internet. i went to check on them, and even some people declared themselves to find my real identity as they tried to meet me when i happen to save someone. Of course , i walk away without saying a single word.

" Well nevermind, tomorrow i have a job to do so i need to rest for today." i said before going back to my place with my motorcycle.

* * *

( inside of a private jet) ( 3rd POV)

Inside of a private jet that is flying back to japan, two girls just come back from what they do off the country. One of them is a girl with red hair and eyes, she is Kanade Amou, one of the singers of the popular idol group called Zwei Wing," Finally! after such a long hour, we're finally back to japan!" she said with excitement." What do you think Tsubasa?"

The person she is talking to is a girl with blue hair and eyes, who seems to be in the same ages as Kanade. She is Tsubasa Kazanari, the second singer of Zwei Wing," Well... it was nice to be back at home, Kanade."

Kanade whose more excite then her best friend keeping talking about their arrival to japan, where Tsubasa's agree with her. Then, she had an idea to check on the news to see what has change dince the last they're in japan, which Tsubasa agrees with it. As she turns on the TV, news reported about more update on the Noise. Of couse, just by mentioning of the Noise made Kanade with a piss off expression. It's because of the Noise that killed her family and also killed thousands of people too. She can't wait to teach those monster a lesson of pain, but thought was distracted by the news.

The news is about a mysterious man in armor suit suddenly appeared when the situation starting to get messing. This surprised Kanade and Tsubasa as Genm's taking out the Noise and actually able to kill them. The news follows by his mysterious identity and he has no connection to the government either. Rumor and speculation is wide spread but the fact is still a mystery of this mysterious savior that becomes a new hope of the people.

Kanade then turn off the TV as she was speechless along with Tsubasa as well," Well... that was something."

" Do you think the Commander know about this?" Tsubasa said.

" I don't know, but what i do know..." Kanade look out from the plane window," is that home has change a little since we've been gone."

* * *

( Next day, Apartment Building) ( Tsurugi's POV)

" PIP,PIP,PIP,PIP,PIP" as the alarm clock ringing me to wake up i stop the clock.

" Morning already, huh?" i said before i saw the clock. 6:30 AM. Damnit, i only had 5 hours of sleep! I pray that i don't fall asleep during work," Or i'll just make a few coffee to help me." i stretch my body before get up and brush my teeth before taking a shower," ahhh, nothing and i mean nothing can beat a cold shower in the morning." i said with satisfaction. i had learn in the past that cold shower in the morning is the best, and up until now it was proved right. Then, after shower i dried my body before dressing my usual attire of black blazer with red tee shirt and black jeans and brown shoes. Then, i go to the kitchen to grab something to eat and turn on the TV to see anything important and turn the TV off as i didn't see anything important and finish my breakfast. Looking at my clock, i still have time before work so i go to the kitchen to wash the dishes and went out for work by my bike.

It's been a week since i came to this world and become a Kamen Rider. Because i became a Rider from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. i did some research on this world about something and when i found something unbelievable, GENM Corp. Exist and was famous for making games in Japans in this world. Well... Consider that the Bugster existed then of course the company also exist, included the CEO, Dan Kuroto himself.

'Hmm... i wonder if i can change the way he thinks?' as i remember that Dan Kuroto eventually become a good guy and even ended the Rider Chronicle along with Emu and the other Rider, but i get the feeling that he knows of my existence and didn't approach me yet is he waiting for the right time to meet me i wonder.

Anyway, during the week i was able to find a job at a restaurant called The Flower. The owner, in my book is hot as hell and is a kind woman who is nice enough to give me a job in which i'm grateful to her because i show her my skills in cooking that make her have a foodgasm and a sudden ok for the job. Because of that, the job is helping me to gain enough money for the rent of my apartment.

" AH, Tsurugi-kun! I'm so glad that you could make it." my lovely boss said with a smile. " Hurry up and get ready. Knowing the kids that come to my restaurant, they'll be here any moment now."

" You got it boss." i said as i go to the back and hanging my blazer before grabbing an apron and trying it around me. Once i'm done, i went out and meet by a scene of some beautiful girls already here, wearing the Lydian Private Music Academy uniform.

Not far from my workplace, there's a school called the Lydian Private Music Academy and as the name said, it was promotes music. People or student who are very passionate or seeking a career in music would go there. It had produced some talented people, the best example is the idol group called the Zwei Wing. To be honest, i'm kinda into these type of pop songs so i bought some of their albums in my place.

When i taking orders from Lydian students, i saw the door open again with two familiar faces coming inside.

The first girl, who seems six years younger than me... ok, that's a big gap, had a short cream hair with two red clips on each side of her hair and dark orange eyes. The other girl had the same age as the first one had a short dirty green hair with aquamarine eyes. These two are Hibiki Tachibana and Miku Kohinata. It can be said they're the regular on the restaurant. That's why i know them because i got to know them during my work time here.

" Welco-ah, you two."

" Hey! What kind of greeting is that!?" Hibiki said.

" My kind," i said when i directing those two at a table," So, the usual?"

" Yes, please!" Hibiki said, seems more excited than usual for some reason.

" Hmm? You sound excited," then i suddenly tease her" you got a boyfriend or something?"

" N-no way!" she denied with a little blush on her cheek," Today, me and Miku are going to our very first Zwei Wing concert!"

" Really?"

Miku answer me with a nod," It kinda surprised me. but i was able to wind some free tickets from the contest Hibiki made me to enter."

" Can you at least try to say without making me sound like a bad guy?" Hibiki whined.

Miku giggled at her best friend reaction, " Sorry."

' Wow, so innocent and yet manipulative in a strange way,' i thought in my own amusement before giving the boss their order. A few minutes later, the order is ready and i grab it, placing it on the platter with the other orders. After going around putting the food, i finally come back to those two, " Here your order."

" Thanks!" Hibiki said before saying" Itadakimasu!" before proceeded to mow down her food.

Both i and Miku sighed for her lack of manners. No matter how much her excitement is, at least she shouldn't forget about manner in eating food," Oi, slow down before you choke on your food."

And just as i say it, she started to choke. Seriously? She make me think she was some kind of an idiot in other way. I sighed again as Miku handed her glass of water where Hibiki instantly drink all of it before gasping for some air.

" Save your excitement for the concert later," i suggested," Well, back to work. Have fun at the concert."

When i have taken more orders, i noticed my phone started to vibrate. i check on my phone and saw a mail from an unknown number. i went to back of the restaurant and open the mail as i see what's inside: **Meet me at this location in X time. yours truly Dan Kuroto.**

" Huh!?"All the time. He decides to take a move now? Hmm... if i could change Dan Kuroto the way of thinking." Well... Might as well meet him and see what he has to say." with that i put my phone in my pocket before continue my work.

* * *

 **That's it for now, sorry for the delay but chapter 2 is complete. This story is inspire by many other author that i like so hope you guys can enjoy my story. SEE YOU NEXT GAME.**


End file.
